Blog użytkownika:Gabrielle Purplestone/Odpoczynek, Kobra Jorveska i kąpiel w rzece
Jorvik. Życie tutaj jest wspaniałe - piękna okolica, dużo przygód, a co najważniejsze - konie. Kto by ich nie kochał?Nazywam się Gabrielle Purplestone. Przybyłam na wyspę pół roku temu, chciałam się dostać do tutejszego Instytutu Hipologii. W Stajni Moorland poznałam wiele wspaniałych osób. Ale wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co zmieniło wszystko... Jestem druidką. Na dodatek wyjątkową i jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Reprezentuję wszystkie cztery symbole: Słońce, Księżyc, Gwiazdę i Błyskawicę. Ode mnie zależał los wielu niewinnych istot. Miałam po czymś takim się pożegnać i wyjechać? Mowy nie ma. Poza tym nie ukrywam, podoba mi się tu. Teraz mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że Jorvik to mój dom.Bycie Jeźdźcem Dusz ma swoje wady i zalety. Można "coś" zrobić, przydać się jakoś. Sama jednak nie znam swojej siły, więc muszę uważać. Nadal jeszcze się uczę. Szczególną ostrożność trzeba zachować w obecności Dark Core - ta z pozoru "odpowiedzialna" firma, chce sprowadzić mistycznego potwora, Garnoka. I przy okazji zniszczyć wyspę, w najgorszym wypadku wszechświat. Brzmi ciekawie, prawda?Jest też jedno małe "ale". Tym "ale" są moje przyjaciółki - Adele Diamondport i Melinda Graywatcher. Nie chcę, aby przez to, kim jestem i co potrafię, stało im się coś złego. Nie zasłużyły na to! One nawet o niczym nie wiedzą. Nigdy jednak nie wiadomo, co podwładnym pana Sandsa, szefa DC, strzeli do głowy. Trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko.Jest jednak taki czas, kiedy mogę zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkich problemach i po prostu być sobą. Podczas przejażdżek na moim ukochanym Jorviku Gorącokrwistym... - Szybciej, DreamPower! - wykrzyknęłam uradowana. Koń parsknął tylko w odpowiedzi i przyspieszył. Cieszyliśmy się jak dzieci, aż nadarzy się taka okazja. Odpoczynek od pracy, wiatr we włosach, tylko ja i on - najwspanialsza czterokopytna istota na świecie! A jaka mądra - jeden z jego nielicznych talentów to wyczuwanie na kilometr świeżych marchewek, jabłek czy innych tego typu przysmaków. - To co, kierunek Zapomniane Pola? - końskie rżenie, odpowiedź twierdząca. - Tak myślałam. Jednak zwolnijmy trochę, już i tak prawie rozjechaliśmy Jakoba. Chcesz stratować pole Goldspurów? - spytałam ze śmiechem. - Hej, nie szarp tak gwałtownie! Mimo to zrozumiał mnie, gdyż nikogo więcej nie zmiażdżyliśmy podczas szalonej jazdy. Hm... jeśli nie licząc jednej Kobry Jorveskiej. Ale to nie nasza wina, pojawiła się znikąd! Całe szczęście, że wszystkie nasze przeżyte doświadczenia uodporniły DreamPower i nie da się go teraz tak łatwo spłoszyć, bo w przeciwnym wypadku poznałabym dokładniej anatomię węży. Miałabym też doskonałą okazję na obserwację świata z ich perspektywy. I nową koszulkę ubrudzoną ziemią. Kobra syknęła na nas z wściekłością, ale Jorviki do wolnych nie należą. Wkrótce została daleko w tyle. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie Frei i "Węża rzecznego tu du dum tu du dum". Wtedy tak wesoło nie było. - No, to może jakiś szybki galop na koniec, a potem przez rzekę do ujeżdżalni i Centrum Jeździeckiego? - koń kiwnął głową. Zaraz, co? Przyglądając mu się bacznie, skierowałam go na wschód, rozmyślając o tym, co zobaczyłam. Czy to było normalne? Znaczy... wcześniej "machał" do mnie, przed rejsem na platformę wroga. Może za bardzo się przejmuję? - Nieważne, cieszmy się jazdą. Teraz nic nie może pójść źle! - spojrzałam na mojego wierzchowca, poklepując go. Pierwszy błąd. Zapamiętać: zawsze może być gorzej. Oto jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nami głaz. Gdybym miała czas i ochotę (a w tej chwili brakowało mi i jednego, i drugiego) może podziwiałabym jego pokaźne rozmiary. Jednak teraz oznaczało to większe kłopoty. - UWAGA! W LEWO! - krzyknęłam. W ostatniej chwili udało się gwałtownie skręcić. Miałam już odetchnąć z ulgą. Za wcześnie. Na mojej drodze stała Mel. No pięknie. Czy mi się wydaje, czy złe moce znowu chcą mi uprzykrzyć życie? W dramatycznym akcie ratunku i jej, i nas, DreamPower uskoczył w prawo, zatrzymując się centralnie przed rzeką. Zdążyłam jeszcze zobaczyć jej przerażoną i zdziwioną twarz, kiedy się odwróciła. Potem wystrzeliłam z siodła jak z procy, wpadając do wody z głośnym PLUM! Gdyby nie to, że mamy lato, chybabym zamarzła. Rozpaczliwie machając rękami, dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że dotykam stopami dna. Wynurzyłam się, biorąc głęboki oddech. Okazało się, że od mojego popisowego lotu aż do tej chwili, minęło zaledwie kilka sekund. Dla mnie jednak była to wieczność. - Gabrielle! Nic ci nie jest? - spytała zaniepokojona. - Nie - wysapałam, plując wodą. - Tylko dlaczego ze wszystkich możliwych głazów, musiałam natrafić na największy?! Melinda parsknęła śmiechem. - Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz latać. Nauczysz mnie? No tak, cała ona. Zobaczyła, że narzekam, więc nic mi nie jest. - Jasne. Wdrap się na dach ujeżdżalni, a jak już będziesz gotowa do skoku, daj znać - odparłam sarkastycznie, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć. Wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Kiedy już się uspokoiłyśmy, ona wsiadła na EmberGirl, ja na DreamPower i wspólnie pojechałyśmy szukać Adele i DollarAngel. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach